For My Dumb Friend
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: Wrote this for S3i. Sometimes even your best friend can't take your secrets. I mean like, what if their biggest secret was that he was a Guardian Angel on his way to break into a house past midnight? You should've known. 3Dshipping (Ceylan x Guren) Rated T for light language and idiotic thoughts by one the people from the Fanfic's shipping. No criticism is needed in this Fanfic.


**Just a ONE-Shot for my friend S3i. Because he suggested after I reblogged a quote on Tumblr and this happened haha :D also, don't give stupid reviews or else everyine will see it and get screenshots of it and post it somewhere else on the Internet and everyone will see how dumb you are. So keep that in mind please. UwU**

* * *

Two friends stood at the edge of a park. Which had been blocked by a blue, steel fence to avoid from people to fall over its ledge. They seemed about 18 to 22. Perhaps college students. In the late afternoon, the sun was going down. Which signaled the signs of an early summer. because of how late it had been that afternoon and the colors were more vivid than Benham City's usual sunsets. But most would say the sunsets there were absolute perfection no matter what happened. Even in weather, the sunsets could been seen. Just a bit more differently. It was the best view that some people only knew. Mainly that would be the two boys staring out towards the boldly faint glow of the sun disappearing over the horizon. Both of them were just staring at the sunset's alluring scene, but one of them must have felt awkward to notice that there was an awkward silence. To which, he spoke up first. "Y'know Guren," A teen of messy, cobalt hair spoke up. "I can't wait for that day to happen."

"What day?" The other boy, known as Guren, replies back to the google wearing person. His hair was messy, in sort of a fluffy way. It started out as a brilliant, rich red that would fade into mahogany, then a dark umber brown in the back of his head.

"When it's all over." The other boy smiled at the sky. "When we've finally grown up and all that stuff."

"Ceylan," The redhead began, "I don't really get what you're trying to say. He gave a weak smile as Ceylan gently nudged his elbow.

"You_ know_!" The bluenette replied back. As he stretched out his arms and straighten his back from leaning over the fence's railing. "When we graduate college and everything!" Guren nodded, saying that Ceylan should continue. "We're free! Nothing can stop us! We can live on our own and do everything ourselves! No one can tell us what to do! That means, we can hang out for as long as we want and just-"

"Ceylan." The teen interrupted his friend. "Is _that_ what you really want?"

"Dude-" Ceylan sputtered out.

"Nevermind, I'm sorry about that." Guren apologized. "You can continue what you're saying."

"Something wrong?" The other boy asked.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm..." Ceylan leaned his chin on the cold, steel again. "What do you wanna do after college, Guren?" He asked.

"Wha-" His friend mumbled.

"Dude." The teen looked back Guren with his ice-colored eyes. "I know something's on your mind. Just tell me everything."

"But-"

"No butts-" Ceylan snorted after his sentence and Guren couldn't help, but laugh too. It was pretty funny you'd have to admit. "Pfffftttt...! Whenever someone says but. It's pretty much going to be funny either way." He tried to put on a serious look, but failed every time. In all of this, Guren's laughter started to fade just as the sunset was. His lavender gaze averted to his wrist, as he stared at the time.

"I gotta go," He waved his hand at Ceylan. "It's getting late." Slowly, he began to walk away, but his wrist was suddenly pulled back by his friend.

"You still haven't answered my question." Ceylan was finally able to recover from his laughter and his pupils were filled with concern. "I'm not going to let you leave, until you answer." His voice hinted that he was upset and the grip of his hand wouldn't let Guren go.

"I'm really serious," Guren held his free arm up in defense. "It's nothing."

"Don't try to say that to me Guren. I know you're hiding something." Ceylan mumbled. "It's alright. You can tell me."

"...Fine, you caught me." He held up his hands. "Toxsa and Beni were planning to steal your graduation robe at the end of the year." Ceyan's mouth just gapped, but turned into a snarky expression.

"Why those two..." He whispered angrily under his breath.

"T-they told me not t-to tell you when I found out!" Guren continued. "Plus, it'd be pretty funny if that happened." He gave a weak smile. After that sentence, Ceylan grabbed his shoulders and furiously shook his friend.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He yelled as a few walking, people turned to look at the blue haired teen yelling at some redhead. But really, Ceylan was pretty much throwing a mini tantrum. "I MUST GET REVENGE." He ran off, letting go of Guren to run to the closest building, where either Toxsa or Beni would be in. The redhead gave a sigh of relief and started to walk back home. The sun's fair color started fading as the blue skies disappeared. He often looked over his shoulder to make sure Ceylan wasn't following him. Walking to the door of his house, he fumbled with the keys. Until he found the right key and unlocked the door to the large house.

Inside, everything was brand new and modern. The furniture was rich in color and the walls were in well condition. It seemed all perfect. However, all of it was wrong. Everything was wrong. Guren walked down the hallway and climbed up the shiny, polished stairs. The house was well-taken care of, though the teen's face was emotionless and dull. He passed the bedrooms in the house's next floor and took a deep breath before entering the hallway. The red hair bangs hung over his forehead, while he kept his head hung low. His legs were stiff as he tried to make his way into the room that was claimed to be his. Once in the room, he plopped himself onto his bed and started to look through his messages on his tablet.

"Thank gosh you don't know Ceylan..." Guren's eyes dulled even more as his message box read nothing. It wasn't easy to keep a secret. Especially this one. After looking at the messages over and over, he leaned against the wall and curled up into a small position of a feeling of discouragement. After a few minutes, he began to get lazy and started to lay down instead of staying in a curled position.

* * *

**Guren's POV**

"What am I suppose to do?" The question just keeps wandering inside me. What if I already live alone? What if Ceylan decides to follow his dreams somewhere else? Why can't I just tell him?

"Oh hey Ceylan, I wanted to let you know that my Dad ended up in some place in the world I don't know when it was reported that my mom was found. We had to go there immediately, which means I wasn't able to to go. And my dad did. Turns out, it was a false report and I don't know where he is either. Also, Max has gone missing too, so you can drag me into your life."

That's the whole story.

Mom actually had mysteriously disappeared when I was 7 years old, which no one knows why. But it was claimed she had gotten kidnapped and my dad kept this a secret, until I got older. No one knew where she was. But one day, my mom was found by someone and we were expected to go to a certain destination. Which I don't know where, but my dad had to take a jet that only held two passengers. So, I wasn't able to go. Turns out, it was a set-up and all fake. When my dad got there, she wasn't there and we've been trick. You know how I know this?

It's that he _tried _to call over to Benham City as best as he could. The signal where he was had been very weak and I only caught a fews words. The static still echoed and pierced my ears when I woke up at 2 a.m. that day.

Mom's founding report wasn't true. He's stuck at some place. And-

I have no choice anymore.

I needed to live by myself.

Some people would usually be happy about this, but here's the thing; I didn't have a job yet because I was still studying, the house needed to stay where it was because my dad needs to house when he's found, and I didn't really want to be by myself. I wanted to at least be with my family for some time after graduation. Though, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Especially since his location _and _report is suppose to remain unknown. So, I'm not allowed to let anyone know about his. To be honest, I didn't want anyone to know about this either.

Pretty much, the only thing I every told you was that Max got lost and I remember how many posters and flyers you'd spend so much time and worked hard on. Max still hasn't been found. But seeing all that effort you guys put in, just made me feel worse if I told anyone how my life was like at the current moment.

Here I am. Laying on the hard floor, like a mess, instead of going to bed. I forced myself to just stay up because those messages could be sent anytime. But still, I'm alone in my house and no new messages. A college student who's already alone in the dangerous world. Being forced to live on my own. That's the life. I really hope you don't find out Ceylan. You have dreams and goals to follow when you graduate. I can't just change your life and say I need help to find my dad. Maybe you want to date or-

Live with someone you love.

I know you love someone, it's just not me. I'm a dude, you're a dude. Plus, someone always needs to like/love someone else. It's a feeling most people need I guess. But I really just want to be with you when we become idiot adults. Well, you'd be the idiot adult, but I'll still be hanging out with you. It's nice to be around someone you've known for almost 10 years of your life. It's really confusing that I want you to be near me. I just feel alone and it's only you that I think whenever I'm alone. I'm not sure why, but the first person I think of whenever I'm alone is just you Ceylan. Only you. I just wish I shared more time to be with you, if my parent disappearance didn't happen at all. Most of the time, I had to work extra to be able to get ready for graduation. Since, my dad's bank isn't responding to me and I should be lucky that the bank's money is going towards the house and my dad's investigation. I should be lucky, but I still needed to pay for bills and personal things. I don't want to go through this myself, but it's important. Though, the idea of us graduating-

You graduating. It sorta bothers me knowing that you have something on your mind already. And you want to do things as soon as you graduate. Right now, I really want to be in better place right now with you.

Not anyone else.

My chest felt like bricks as I knew that graduation would be tomorrow. They were suppose to be butterflies or hummingbirds, not a dead, twisted one. And who knows what you'll do after graduation. We go party with our friends and the next morning...

...You'd just decide to do something in your life.

I can do that too, it's just that I don't think that'll solve my problem. I need to stay here and try to look for Max and try looking for my dad. It's like when you have to wait for something and you're trying to kill some time. Though, you don't have that kind of time to do what will pass away that amount of time. What hurts more is that you're _you_. Ceylan Jones.

And I'm just Guren Nash.

Usually, after graduation, you'd move out. All excited and crying. Or you'd just hit the road like no big deal. Either way. Though, it's your parents that will have to support you. Not mine at the current moment, so I have to work more. Plus, this place has a sinking feeling now. Now that I think about it, the whole house means nothing anymore. The furniture, the pictures...

Just sorta feels like nothing without anyone to share it with...

Don't worry, Ceylan.

If you want to do whatever you want after college, I'll watch your back. It's what friends do.

Especially me.

Your best friend.

Who's just stuck in between where he is right now.

My cheek pressed onto the polished, wooden floor and I stare at the back of my door. Which had the robe, pieced together by the school's theme colors. It's just tomorrow. I kept thinking of every possible way of Ceylan leaving me, once we graduate. And it was worse when I stared at everything in my room. I tapped my fingers on the carpet and just remembered all the stupid stuff we'd do as teens. I just couldn't understand why I could just be able to rewind time. Make everything perfect again. My mouth was shut the entire time, with my lips drying stuck together. Only breathing through my nose, but every time I exhaled, it sounded worse.

Why am I letting myself be alone? Couldn't I just be my ten-year-old self and jump back onto my feet?

Why do I even feel alone anyways?

I'm able to visit whoever, but nothing would be the same. I can leave this stupid house and memory behind, but I can't. Why won't anyone tell me why?

The more I just thought about it, everything around me gets worse. Or is it just me who gets worse? By now, I forced my eyes to shut and fall asleep. Thinking that I could just warp myself to the freshmen year where we all went lazer tagging. You, Me. Toxsa and Chooki. Beni and Gen. When we all tried to kick eeach other's asses. And found out that Gen and Chooki were terrible at lazer tag, while we shot each other by an accident. Then Beni and Toxsa were laughing their ases off at Chooki and Gen. Or maybe the time when we had that pastry war.

All of those memories. They'll just go to waste. Tomorrow was coming and I wanted to be at those times where everything was just the perfect time.

Though, when my eyes didn't want to shut out the blacked out room, I knew that I was crying. **Again**.

Don't let this happen to me.

Ceylan's important to me. I'll just feel empty once he knows that he has a purpose in life. I have a purpose, it's just that I'm limited and most of them got taken away from me. And the remaining purposes are just based on chances. Why can't you just be here? I thought'd you'd be here. Maybe you won't be here if you needed to go find something in the world to do. I want you to be able to not feel dragged around anymore. You always seem like you're doubting yourself, but I'm not letting you go back there again. You've done enough for me, since we've been friends for such a long time.

* * *

**Ceylan's POV**

"Dammit Toxsa...!" I yelled, passing by his window, as I got chased out of the Dalton property by his green-haired sister. Wakamei was shouting to get my butt out of there, so I ran for my life.

Don't look at me that.

Okay, maybe it was a bit pass 11:00 p.m. But I needed to yell at either Toxsa or Beni. I decided Toxsa first. Because he was the youngest. Though, as you could see before, his sister chased me out. Sheesh! It was just 11! You're not even in college anymore! Now, it looks like I'm down to the next option; Beni. I didn't want her to kill me either, but I had to yell at either one of them, then laugh my ass off, knowing that I've figured out their plan of leaving me half naked in the middle of the graduation ceremony. Which, Guren happened to tell me at last minute. Thanks dude.

After running down the sidewalk's slope, the sky would've been completely blacked out, if it weren't for the full moon and stars. Looking at the quiet streets was a better way to think than I had before. It's that, I also really needed to tell him something too. But I just wanted to hinted him something. But he didn't get it. I really don't want to go up to him and say it. I thought dropping a few hints would get me closer to closer I could get, I'm able to be with him, without freaking Guren out. I guess I really like him-

Oh who am I kidding!

I'm gay and that's that! What's so wrong with it? There are many anti-gays still out there, even though it's 2043. I can handle that stupid stuff. But it's just that it's Guren I started liking. We were close and it just went downhill for me when he started to treat me more than a best friend. I wore his clothes during P.E. when I forgot mine. We started to just share our things more and more. Helping each other out, being more personal with each other...

It feels like I just want to be able to share my life with him... I just-

I really loved him.

I don't know why it hit me like that, but when he just gets close to me or I touch him, I know something's going on. It even happens whenever he taps on my shoulder. A just by looking at him, I can't help it. I need to hug or squish my face onto him. Maybe even kiss-

But what if he doesn't want it? That's why I needed to drop the hints. The hints that maybe we should get closer. But that didn't work. And we're separating little by little and I can't do anything about it... So, I'm going to attempt to say something once we graduate.

Walking past the sliding doors to the tall, apartment complex, I snuck my way pass the manager and immediately made a break for it to the elevator. I should be tired at this time, but this is what happens when you ate lime parfait for dinner just to hang out with your friend. And the fact that graduation was tomorrow and I don't understand how people could sleep, knowing that tomorrow was an important day. I hit the the button, taking me to the floor before-

Hey look! Fl_oor_, bef_ore_-

Okay, that was a bad pun. But didn't you notice it? Floor and before rhyme-

I need to focus on what to say at Beni's face once I get to her and Gen's part of the apartment. As soon as I reached the floor under the rooftop, I attempted running as quietly as I could. Though, running in boots really hurts your ankles. Especially when you've been doing it all night. Luckily, I didn't sprained any of my feet or anything. As soon as I reached the door, I began to ring the doorbell for as much as I could because they deserve to get annoyed at the sound of the doorbell. I kept doing it, until the door open and I tried to keep a straight face, to avoid the yelling, then laughing.

"Fu...ckin... What the hell do you want Ceylan-"

"I KNOW YOUR PLAN!" This was my shot to yell as much as i could before Gen tries to kill me for ringing the doorbell too much and shouting at 11:00 p.m. "YOU AND TOXSA ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY ROBE FOR TOMORROW SO I COULD WALK ON THE STAGE WITH BOXERS ON! BUT TOO BAD! GUREN TOLD ME YOUR PLAN! AND IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!" I was pretty proud for being able to say that much, while yelling. I'm glad I didn't lose my voice because of that. I expect her to just say 'DAMMIT! You Found Out!' Though, she didn't.

Instead her expression still seem tired, but her mouth just fell open. Pretty weird, but I guess it would've been more effective if she was awake. So I need to make a reference later on because of that. The pink-haired woman didn't slam the door yet, but instead, she rubbed her eyes a bit and woke up a bit more. "What the fuck do you mean me and Toxsa were planning to take your robe?"

What did you just say?

"What do you mean? You're just lying, so you can- uh..." Crap. What do I say now? "Try to trick me again!" I pointed my finger at her face, from making the stupid, last minute sentence. But it should work, since it's late.

"Sometimes men are just-" Beni wanted to finish her whole sentence, but she yawned out the insult word that was about to come out. "Ceylan? What time is it even?" She stretched out her arms as her body started to wake up more.

"11 o'clock..." I answered.

"Get inside." Her hazy eyes were alert and her voice was more clear than it had been before. But I thought that was weird, so I tried to get myself out of the scenario- "Now." Her mauve slippers quietly started tapping on the stoned floors. "Or else I'll have to kick your damned ass." Immediately, I had two options;

1. Make a break for it and get caught because I barely had enough energy.

2. Just do as the woman tells you and not risk of injury.

Option 2 was something you'd would always pick. No matter what.

As I turned my heels towards the door's direction, she kept looking at me with a somewhat strange look. Inside, we both went to the kitchen as she prepared some hot chocolate, while I sat down. I'm pretty glad that I stuck with Option 2 or else I would be forced to drink coffee. Seriously, who the hell likes that bitter stuff?! Waiting for the water to boil, Beni leaned against the counter. Thank god, she was wearing a T-shirt and shorts or else that would've been awkward. "Okay, let's start clearing out one thing; Toxsa and I weren't planning to steal your robe or something. But that seems like a funny idea." She muffled back her laughter.

"Ha-ha..." My voice was sarcastic as usual. But at the same time, it didn't make sense. I thought they were going to do it-

I mean Guren doesn't like to lie. Right?

"But back to the subject." She started to add the hot water to the mugs and started stirring the warm drinks. "Guren told you this right?"

"He doesn't like lying and you know _that_!" I had to defend Guren because he obviously wasn't here.

"I know. But it doesn't make sense." She handed me my mug of the heated beverage. "I may not know a lot about friends, but I know humans more."

"What you mean?" Okay, she was seriously confusing me. But at least the chocolate was comforting to drink. "Maybe you're trying to just trick me! Aren't you!"

"If I were, then you'd already have your ass out on the street. Or drinking tea that could make you fall asleep." Okay. That was definitely true. I'd have my ass out on the street a long time ago. Then, Beni took a sip of her thermal drink and sat down. "Let me just put it in the most simple way I can without mentioning names-" Abruptly, she said in a monotone voice, "Humans keeps secrets."

"But-"

"I didn't say lie. But that's true fact too." Her eyes stared at the granite counter, but she continued. "Lying and keeping secrets are different. But the have the same purpose. To protect or get something they desire." I really hated it when she gets serious with all this talk. But I couldn't blame her, Beni's eyes were wide enough too see the world and how it really worked. "Lying means to make up a story. Which Guren did who knows when-" The teal eyed woman paused to take a breath. "But at the same time, it seems to be more of a secret. Because you weren't aware enough and you were dumb enough to fall for the story. And it would most likely be true. When you really see it, he's actually keeping a secret from you."

"Why would Guren-"

"Everyone does it. It doesn't matter who they are." Her voice went frozen as her stare became solemn. "Anyways, what are doing here and drinking hot chocolate? You've just found out Guren's been keeping a secret from you. You _have_ to find out what he's hiding from you. Because everyone have their reasons to hide something. Some of them can be stupid childish reasons. Others are too important to give up to the world."

Now that she mentions it...

Why am I still here?! Shouldn't I go find Guren?! He's been keeping secrets! From_ ME_! I then ignored everything else Beni starting talking about and ran out the door.

"Anyways-"

"Thanks for the hot chocolate I guess. Need to go somewhere-" I yelled as I sprinted into the elevator's doors. Get to Guren's house. Ring the doorbell, until Mr. Nash gets annoyed. I don't care if his rom's locked or not, I'm going to bust his door open and ripped off the blankets from him. But first get to Guren's house!

Get to Guren's house!

Get to his house!

Just keep running, I need to know...

* * *

The white washed walls around the redhead seemed to have been asleep if they had been living. Though, if the house was alive, there's a doubt that it will not be waking up soon. At one of the rooms, the one where it held captive a young man and his thoughts. There's the place. The only way to just hide what his feelings were. To just hide. Only where a dead home would stand.

The young body still in cargo jeans and bricked cardigan. With messy inflamed, dark hair from laying on the wooden floor of once rich birch. The violet eyes of his were far more awake than this house and dully staring straight into the ceiling. Hoping that something would happen. For the above to look down upon his dry lips and just take pity on someone who needed comfort. However, could never gain the need due to the fading of this that was once in his fingers.

All there could be done for the nearest comfort was to just cry.

Just cry and lay there was the only comfort that was just there.

No other forms of it anymore.

All of it-

Just fading the more it was thought about.

But after crying you know you're forced to make the decision either way.

That decision wasn't easy to make without no one to support you.

No person, no being-

Just no one.

The harder the thinking grew, the more likely it was to cry over it. Only crying could stall and comfort. That's something anyone could use whenever. But it still comes from any kind of pain. So, it's still to be the only way to comfort, but it's difficult to control on your own.

All Guren wanted at that moment was comfort. But he had to get it himself with tears. After the next sob just came hiccuping or choking on the dried drool. It's not easy to stop when you really want to stall-

Suddenly, the doorbell went on a ringing rampage, which caught his attention more. Overwhelmed by the sound of the constant sound, he just knew that it had to one person who would do such a stupid action this late.

Ceylan Jones.

"Augh, no..." He groaned, getting up to lock his glass door outside securely and shutting out the curtains, then he carefully stomped in long strides to get to the front door and lock the small chain above the knob. After shutting out his friend, he tried to walk up the two sets of stairs into his room. The room was then locked. As soon as he got there, he staggered onto his bed and buried himself in the blankets. Maybe if he cried himself to sleep and ignored the ringing, everything would all be over.

Just over.

* * *

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Ceylan's finger frantically rang the doorbell, until it seemed like it was more of a murder. "MR. NASH! YOUR SON HAS BEEN KEEPING SECRETS AND I NEED TO GET IN THE HOUSE!" His voice rose with every word he tried to wake up the people of the house. "LET. ME. IN!"

After it seems to be like breaking a doorbell, his sigh from the resulted was filled with frustration and enervation. For a moment, he sat down on the steps to the door and thought to himself on why this was happening. "I don't care if I have to wake up the whole neighborhood. He's not going to let me go into his house the nice way. So I guess, that means I'm going to break into their house." Running over the house's side, he looked up to find a balcony leading to a curtained roomed.

Looking around, he picked up a rather medium stone and threw it at the glass sliding door. _CRASH! _

Nothing happened. No Guren Nash appeared or anyone checking to see what the commotion was all about. "Why isn't he trying to- GAH!" Ceylan facepalmed onto the house's walls. It was late already and he was attempting to break into a residents' home. Who wouldn't be stressed about it? Especially, when you have to pay for the window.

"Why didn't I think of that!" He realized he was slamming his head against a window and grabbed another rock off the ground. Going back to the front door, he backed up, with the stone held in his hand. "I'm pretty glad I'm good at aiming because who knew I would need it in real life also!" Chucking the rock at the door's glass part. Which left a cracked hole, the right size to let an arm slide easily and opening a door. Already done by a bluenette anyways.

Trying to find out the locks and where the knob was, Ceylan's mind went into deep thoughts about what was going on. Where was Mr. Nash and why didn't Guren pay attention to a rocked hurled right into his bedroom? Finding out how to open, the door, he immediately casted open the door from the outside and let himself into the obscure and dimmed home. He avoided the recently broken glass on the ground and ran upstairs to get to the redhead's bedroom. On his way there. he peered into the master bedroom, only to find it empty. "Is it because that happened _again_?" He exhaled. Soon, his determination to get to Guren's room was a first priority.

Reaching to the door, he had always seen, ever since the age of thirteen, he tried to open it. Guessing his friend wouldn't even bother locking it if he knew his best friend didn't know how to break into a house. Well, it was corrected that he broke into a house currently. By the idea of a locked bedroom door was corrected too. Trying to shift and twist the brass knob, Ceylan wasn't about to give in after breaking into Guren's house. "GUREN! UNLOCK THE DOOR! PLEASE!" His fingers curled into the palm of his hands, forming a fist and pounding on the door.

No answer.

"GUREN! IT'S ALRIGHT! I'M HERE FOR YOU! JUST LET ME GET INTO YOUR ROOM!" But the silence of the empty house just stayed as it is. At that moment, Ceylan sat down facing the locked door in front of him. Why did it have to seem that way? As if , it's all his fault. Did Guren know something about Ceylan? Did he wanted to stay away from his own best friend because of it? What did he even do? Was it just that obvious? Is it his fault?

Slowly, he rose up from his long thoughts and looked ahead at the obstacle in front of him. "Guren please don't shut me out..." He then ran up to the door and headbutted straight into the door. "I know it's all MY FAULT." With every word he said, his tone grew louder, yet more depressed each time. "DON'T THINK ITS YOURS." He grew tired from using his head and started to slam the door with the side of his left arm. "IT'S ALL MINE!" After no peeps or any sign of noise, he couldn't take and started to break into angry sobs, while slamming the door.

Finally, after getting enough anger from what was happening, he slammed into the door and it's internal locks went loose. From seeing this , he knew he improved at least, so he started to let his anger out and calm down. This was something important too, because you're trying to talk to your best friend, who you know isn't in the mood to talk. Wiping away unecessary tears, he tried to use the door knob method again. The knob was loose, but not enough to open it.

"Guess I have to take desperate measures..." He could've shrugged, but their was pain in his shoulders at the moment. Backing up all the way, he then slammed himself into the dent of the door, which finally flung open and Ceylan went too fast for his own good and crash landed onto Guren's bed.

"GUREN! I BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE AND FUCKING STAYED UP PAST MIDNIGHT JUST TO GET IN YOUR ROOM. TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! PLEASE!" He yelled at Guren's shocked face and Guren was speechless.

"Ceylan, why-"

"BENI TOLD ME YOU'RE KEEPING SECRETS. AND I KNOW THAT BECAUSE I TRIED TO ASK HER IF MY PANTS WERE GOING TO GET STOLEN!" The tone of his voice started out with loud screaming, but later went into a sighing expression of sadness. "Guren, just tell me what's wrong. _Please_." His eyes stared into other friend's dulled lavender eyes. Guren's mouth started quivering, but his bottom lip was being bitten by his mouth.

"Mydad'smissing." Ceylan's expression was a bit confused at first, but he caught onto the words as Guren wrapped the blanket around himself. Burying himself in blankets, not revealing his head, he let let the whole truth out. Everything. All while sobbing uncontrollably into his mountain of sheets. Ceylan sat there, hearing his friend break down, but not seeing him. It was just as emotionally aching to experience. When the talking was over, only soft sniffles were heard due to the blankets muffling out the real, loud crying.

* * *

I told him.

About how how everything happened. Why I was keeping secrets. I just didn't want him to get involved with my life. That's all I needed to say. Now I'm here, crying too much and under many blankets surrounding me. This is why he doesn't need to get involved. Or else he would have to just handle this for the rest of his life.

Under these blankets, was filled with warm air and sounds of crying. Suddenly, fresh cool air hits my face as my eyes start to close. But opening again because of the sudden change in temperature. Once again, I tried to shut out the world again by letting the blankets cover me, but my best friend happened to toss away the blankets off the bed and suddenly wrapped his jacket around me.

"Yes, I know you have blankets, but screw that." Scooting towards me, his right arm enveloped my right side of my body and his left arm intertwined with the fingers on his right. I didn't know how to feel, he was hugging me and it just felt-

Safe. Warm. Comforting.

Like the whole situation faded away. However, I still knew I had problems, so I just faced downwards and started cry again. This time, Ceylan only pulled me onto his chest, as I let my emotions out again.

"Guren, everything's going to be okay. I also need to tell you something; I talk aboit those things to tell you something; I don't want to spilt up. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I'm NOT going to ever leave you." The words had soft touch to them as I tried to stop myself from crying when something just felt that it's alright like he said.

"Thanks Ceylan..." I tried to say, but it only came out as a whisper. Lifting up my head from his chest, I started to lean against him. Only to get comfortable.

"Also, I know you'll freak after all that shit you've been going through, but I wanted to say that-" The words were cut off too as Ceylan started thinking. "...that maybe we can live together- YES. I KNOW IT'S TWO GUYS IN THE SAME APARTMENT AND IT SEEMS AWKWARD, BUT I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE ALONE-" Abruptly, he paused. "And here's another awkward fact that's the you're-going-to-freak-out-part; I..." Ceylan started, but he couldn't even say the next words. "I-I... lov- ireallylikethatwe'reclosefriendsthat'ssupposetoseemlikeaplatonicrelationshipbutifoundouti'mgayandilikeyoualot." All I heard was "Gay" and "Like." But I knew what the real meaning was. "What I really meant to say was; I know you'll freak out at both things, but please don't think of me as a different person now that you know..." He hugged me tighter.

"Yeah..." I agreed. I liked him back, but I guess he was the first to confess. "After graduation, we'll be able to do whatever we want." I'm relieved and I can feel the corner of my lips starting to turn its corners upwards.

"So you're NOT freaked out about this?!" He look at me with his soft, icy eyes. Then, he started grinning, but I couldn't understand why. "SO guess that means we're both gay idiots." Crap. He figured out that I liked him also. But it doesn't matter. At least we both like each other. Though, right now Ceylan was being an idiot right now, but I'm glad he broke into my house and helped me. Even though the room was dark, I saw Ceylan's face from the only light that came through the broken glass door. Kudos to which Ceylan broke. But seeing his stressed expression grinning and relieved was worth it.

_"There are people in my life, that I am convinced are angels born without wings."_

And I'm pretty sure it's you Ceylan.

* * *

**AND I'M FINALLY DONE**

**NO I DO NOT NEED ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM **

**THIS WAS JUST FOR A FRIEND**

**IT TOOK A LONG TIME**

**I KNOW IF I 'VE MADE DUMB ERRORS**

**I DON'T CARE**

**JUST SAY WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT IT AND THAT'S THAT**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
